Sudden Death
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: SONGFIC/WHAT IF? What would have happened during "Sozin's Comet" if Katara killed Azula? ONE SHOT Rated T SONG- Megadeth's "Sudden Death"


THIS IS JUST AN IDEA THAT POPPED IN MY HEAD, WHILE I'M A HUGE FAN OF AZULA, ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF SHE DIED DURING "SOZIN'S COMET". WELL THIS IS HOW I THINK OF IT, IN A "WHAT IF?" SENSE WITH A BIT OF SONGFIC ADDED IN. PLEASE NO FLAMES…. MOST LIKELY GONNA GET SOME, EVEN KNOW I ASKED FOR NONE, BUT WHATEVER.

Sudden Death

He took the shot for her, Zuko took the blunt end of the lightning strike Azula intended for Katara. There he laid, on the ground in pain, big wound in his chest. Katara watched as he was in agony and his sister just laughed madly at the sight. Fire burned the building all around them, when Katara tried to get near Zuko to try to heal him, Azula would attack and making sure he got no help. Katara blocked with her water bending and rolled out of every strike of fire Azula bended as she tried to get to Zuko.

It was then and there Katara knew it was now just her against Azula, their final battle and by the looks of things, only one of the two were gonna make it out of the fight alive, sudden death has begun.

"_His evil Highness born from disaster_

_To dominate and to kill"_

"Come on and fight peasant!" Azula yelled as Katara now hid behind a pillar for cover before bending some fire at it.

"_A glistening murder machine_

_False majesty standing perfectly still"_

The blue colored flames went around the pillar as Katara was in between them, the heat high. Katara then noticed the grates with the water under it.

"_A blitzkrieg raining down evil_

_On a mountain of black ice"_

Using that to her advantage, came out and bended a water whip as sharp as a blade at Azula, who didn't see it coming and ducked, but not before it sliced a piece of her hair off, cutting it.

"_Like a good old fashioned beating within_

_Inches of your life"_

Looking in shock, her face became even more anger filled. "You ruined my hair!" She growled out loud.

Katara, in a fighting pose only shook her head. "It already was before I got to it!"

"_While alone and left abandoned_

_With the sentence you've been handed_

_All your angels will ignore you_

_As your life flashes before you_

_Even still you keep on fighting_

_Through the thunder and the lightning_

_And now Heaven sends its love_

_Your sudden death from above"_

Azula hear that just charged at her, swinging many fire whips, which Katara blocked with her own water whips. Both went at it for quite some time.

"_Once frozen like a prisoner depraved_

_Perched high atop the lithosphere"_

Then after making a big wave come at her, Katara noticed Azula was gone from where she was. "Peek-a-boo…" Her voice hissed making Katara realize Katara was hovering behind her, thanks to the flames.

"_Set free from beneath the depths of hell_

_Bequeathing anything but despair"_

Katara then made waves of water to which she surfed up and tried to get away from Azula, who followed her using her fire as boost.

"_The beast is genetically programmed_

_Time to destroy, time to go berserk"_

Soon after a minute of mindless chasing, Katara got back to the grates and hid some more. That's when she saw the chains and an idea popped in her head.

"_To see the end of all wars_

_To see the end of the Earth"_

Azula then bursted behind her, but Katara seen it coming and bended a bunch of water tentacles at Azula, who blocked them. Then Azula, when close enough went for the killshot, but didn't realize she was standing on the wategrates, then Katara bended water all around them and froze it, trapping them in it.

"_Stopping at nothing, punch drunk_

_From the blood that he's tasted_

_Tearing your soul apart_

_Not one bit of your pain will be wasted"_

Azula's hand was close enough to Katara's face to touch it, but she was confused at this point, Katara knew what she was doing and unfroze the water around her and gracefully went around Azula, tying her down with the chain to the grates.

"_Now death descends upon you_

_Like a bloody white dove_

_Bringing your retribution_

_Your sudden death from above"_

Then all the water around them melted, causing both to be free from the water. Both breathed hard before looking at each other. Katara then made sure the chain was tied down enough. But then Azula headbutted her into a pillar and broke free of the chains, A big piece of wood broke when Katara hit the pillar.

Azula then walked to over to Katara and smiled wickedly. "You poor diluted fool, think you could have beat me? I'm the fire lord! I'll take your life, your family and friends!"

That changed when she didn't see Katara pick up the big piece of wood and swung it hard into the side of Azula's head. Azula was dazed out a bit, but still aware when Katara then swung the wood again into her head. "You'll never take my life!" Katara yelled at the defenseless firebender. "The fire Nation…" Katara growled in rage at what the Fire Nation caused and she wanted it. "Killed most of the Air Nomads!" She yelled slamming the wood down on Azula's head.

"Enslaved the Earth Nation!"

"_While alone and left abandoned"_

Another swing.

"Ruined many families life's!"

"_With the sentence you've been handed"_

Another swing.

"Profited off everyone's misery!"

"_All your angels will ignore you"_

Another swing.

"Took my mother away from me!"

"_As your life flashes before you"_

Another swing.

"But know this!" Katara yelled into the face of the barely aware Azula, who only had an inch of life and missing 3 or 4 teeth missing, shown as she gave a final fanit smile at Katara. "You'll never…" Katara then rose the piece of wood up in the air and swung it down.

"Take my life!"

"_Even still you keep on fighting"_

Another Swing.

"My family!"

"_Through the thunder and the lightning"_

Another swing

"Or my friends!"

"_And now Heaven sends its love_

_Your sudden death from above"_

One last strike down, then it was done. Katara breathed hard before realizing what she just committed. She just killed Azula, she looked in horror at her hands, blood splattered on them, Azula's blood. She then remembered Zuko and rushed to him and used whatever spirit water she had on him. Soon, he was awake, in pain, but still awake. Katara smiled a bit as Zuko looked up at her. "Katara…" He said before noticing Azula's corpse. He then looked at a grief-stricken Katara who only shook her head with a sad look.

"Had no choice, she was gonna kill me. Tried keeping her down, but she broke out and…" Katara said before tears started to form. "I just reacted!" She said crying into Zuko's arms. "I didn't mean to!"

"It's not your fault, you were defending yourself." Zuko tried reasoning, then something dawned on him. "You may have killed her, but you saved me. Your hands may have killed…" Then Katara knew what Zuko meant. "But your hands also heal."

Katara nodded before getting Zuko up on his feet and the two walked away from the site. "Come on, let's get out of here and regroup with the others."

The two walked a bit before Zuko looked around their locale. "Ain't war hell?"

Katara just shook her head. "Yes… But when Aang beats your father, it shall be no more."

HOW'D YOU LIKED THAT? FIRST TIME WITH A SONGFIC/WHAT IF? DEAL. SONG LYRICS USED WERE MEGADETH'S "SUDDEN DEATH". KNOW IT SEEMS RUSHED A BIT AROUND THE END, BUT IT'S 1:20 AM WHERE I LIVE, I NEED SLEEP, WANTED IT DONE IN ONE SHOT. HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT.


End file.
